Beautiful Snowflake
by ctbisreal
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan semua ini ? Sungguh kau itu siapa ? Lalu aku ini siapa ? Apakah kita hidup di dunia yang sama ? Lalu kenapa sosokku hanya sebuah bayangan ? -Park Chanyeol- Mengapa kau tak kunjung membuka matamu ? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan beban ini sendirian. Aku merindukanmu. -Byun Baekhyun-
1. Chapter 1 (03-23 05:46:55)

BEAUTIFUL SNOWFLAKE...

Kisah ini dimulai pada awal musim dingin tanggal 28 Desember 2009. Seorang lelaki mungil berjalan menerjang dinginnya angin malam bulan ini. Berjalan tertatih-tatih tanpa sepatu ataupun sesuatu yang dapat melindungi kakinya. Kakinya yang kecil berjalan setengah berlari dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk badannya. Beruntung dia masih mengenakan jaket beserta syal yang melilit di sekitar lehernya dan tak lupa dengan kupluk rajutan berwarna peach. Tetapi yang menyayangkan adalah dia hanya mengenakan celana dibawah lutut tanpa alas kaki saat dinginnya angin malam meniup tubuh kecilnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan bibirnyapun hampir berwarna biru karena kedinginan. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan. Beberapa orang tampak memerhatikan penampilannya ditengah dinginnya butiran salju yang mulai turun. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir 'Apa lelaki itu sudah gila ? Di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini malah berolahraga tanpa alas kaki.' Tatapan seperti itu menuju pada sang lelaki yang masih berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah yang ingin dituju. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang membuat lelaki ini begitu kuatnya menerjang angin malam di musim dingin ? Apakah dia sedang dikejar pencuri ? Bisa juga dia adalah pencuri yang sedang dikerjar polisi atau mungkin dia sedang dikejar oleh renternir ? Atau bisa saja ada keluarganya yang masuk ke unit gawat darurat karena kecelakaan beruntun ? Ya entahlah. Semua kemungkinan itu bisa membuat diri seseorang seperti memiliki kekuatan super dalam sekejap. Sebagai bukti, dia bahkan kuat menahan dinginnya angin malam saat ini.

Satu dua tiga. Langkahnya terhenti. Apa ? Apa yang menghentikan dia disana ? Apaan-apaan ini ? Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan di-- "Ahjusshi. Aku pesan kue tteok-nya. Porsi besar." Lelaki itu berkata sambil terengah-engah lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan kaos kaki dan juga sepatu dari tas gendong yang dia gunakan. Lalu dia segera mengambil tempat duduk dipaling pojok dari tenda tempat makan itu. Benar-benar lelaki gila. Dia melakukan semua itu hanya karena kue tteok. Lihat itu. Lihat matanya saat seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan untuk orang dimeja sebelahnya. Matanya bersinar seperti melihat berlian Koh I Noor -yang memiliki harga tidak ternilai sampai-sampai diberi nama 'Mountain of Light'- di dalam nampan yang akan disajikan pelayan itu. Mata lelaki itu tertutup ketika semakin mendekatnya pelayan saat akan mengantarkan pesanan untuk meja sebelahnya. Lelaki itu menikmati bau khas dari kue tteok yang akan disajikan pada meja sebelahnya. Bau harum yang membuat lidah ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Bahkan hidung lelaki itu mengembang-kempis layaknya anjing yang sedang melakukan pencarian pada kasus kriminal. Aku yakin lelaki ini benar-benar gila. Memangnya sebutan apalagi yang cocok selain 'bocah gila' ?


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pesanan lelaki itu dihidangkan dimejanya. Matanya yang bulat mulai menatap kue tteok itu dalam-dalam tanpa berkedip. 5 detik, 6 detik, 7 detik, lelaki mungil itu masih tetap menatap kue tteok itu. Mengapa ia tidak kunjung memakannya ? Bukankah tadi matanya berbinar ketika kue tteok dihidangkan dimeja sebelahnya ? Tapi mengapa sekarang lelaki itu malah diam menatap kue tteok yang masih mengeluarkan asap panas diatasnya ? Bahkan sekarang matanya mulai menatap sayu ke arah kue tteok itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. Lalu didetik berikutnya, tes-tes-tes. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya lalu turun ke kedua belah pipinya, membuat suatu aliran disana. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan lelaki ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia sangat bersemangat, tetapi didetik berikutnya tiba-tiba lelaki ini menangis. Benar-benar seperti lelaki yang baru mengalami masa pubertas. Memiliki emosi yang naik-turun tanpa ketentuan apapun. "Eomma. Eomma." Lelaki itu menangis sambil memanggil Eomma-nya ? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Eomma-nya ? Tangannya mulai bergerak mendekati piring yang berisi kue tteok dalam porsi besar. Tangannya mengambil satu kue tteok lalu mendekatkannya ke depan mulut mungilnya. Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya. Dan akhirnya kue tteok itu sudah berada didalam mulutnya. Lelaki itu mulai mengunyah dan mengunyah. Tapi bukan berarti air matanya terhenti saat ia makan kue tteok itu. Air matanya masih mengalir deras di pipinya seiring kunyahan pada kue tteok itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Mengapa aku masih belum mengerti kejadian ini ? Aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk memahami kejadian ini atau kejadian ini yang terlalu rumit untuk dipahami ? Entahlah. Tapi masih ada perkataan yang tertanam dipikiranku 'Tidak salah lagi. Lelaki itu memang lelaki gila yang aneh.'

"Ahjusshi. Tolong bungkus sisa kue tteok ini." Lelaki itu berteriak -dengan suara khas orang habis menangis- setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam penuh untuk menangis sambil mengunyah kue tteok dimulutnya. Tapi mungkin waktu satu jam tidak akan cukup untuk menghabiskan kue tteok dalam porsi besar sendirian sambil menangis. "Baiklah." Ahjusshi pemilik tempat makan itu segera menyuruh asistennya untuk membungkuskan sisa kue tteok lelaki itu dan segera menyerahkannya. Lalu lelaki itu langsung membayar seharga kue tteok tersebut. Setelah melakukan semua itu, dia segera berjalan keluar dari tenda tempat makan itu. Di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Termasuk di tempat makan tadi, disana juga masih banyak pelanggan yang membutuhkan asupan hangat untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berbunyi-bunyi. Dan saat keluar dari tenda tempat makan tersebut, aku bisa melihat masih banyak pasangan yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan yang entah sedang membicarakan apa ditengah dinginnya malam ini.

Dengan mata yang masih sembab, lelaki itu mulai menajamkan penglihatannya. Jari telunjuknya tangan kanannya terus berputar kekiri dan kekanan. Tidakkah lelaki itu ingin pulang ? Sepertinya lelaki itu belum memutuskan ingin kemana setelah ini. Sambil berpikir, lelaki itu membuka tas gendongnya lalu memasukkan bungkusan kue tteok disana. Setelahnya lelaki itu menutup kembali tas gendongnya dan segera ia kenakan dipunggungnya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk aspal seperti membuat alunan lagu dan dia langsung berjalan ke arah kanan.


End file.
